Beauty and the Beast
by LalaHachi
Summary: Just a version of Beaty and the Beast starring Roxas, as the boy whose sister gets trapped in the beast Axel's castle, and has to save her by taking her place. Oh you know the story! Just that this version is a bit odder...
1. Chapter 1

**LalaHachi:** You can skip the first part with _this kind of text _cuz it's just the thing they say in the beginning of the movie :O _

* * *

_

_"Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything he's heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed from her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And he's punishment; she transformed him into a hideous beast and pleased a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside the castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn his love in return by the time the last pedal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

"Stupid story if you ask me…" My cousin said and shrugged. Why is he here? And why did he bring Riku? If they're going to ditch the stuff I read and then try to undress each other in public and make out, they. Can. Go. HOME!

"Well, I didn't ask you, did I?" I replied as I glared at them, sitting in the couch, entangled.

"Hey, take it easy! You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't!" Sora said and stuck out his tongue before starting to make out with Riku again.

"Of course I am… I'd love to not be able to walk for a week every time-" I started but got interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Sora screamed and threw a pillow at me.

"It's true!" I said and shrugged, physically enjoying pissing him off this way.

Sora shot death glares towards me. "Why can't you just get together with Setzer? We know he likes you!" Sora said and sighed.

At this point I had decided to ignore them and leave the shop with my newfound book.

I heard a "Hey!" from Sora as they got up and started walking after me.

I was busy reading the book and almost didn't notice that I walked into something. Or in this case someone. Setzer.

"What are you reading?" He asked and snatched the book away from me.

"An old folktale. Now give it back!" I stated and started reaching for the book.

"You shouldn't read that when you can be with-" He threw the book away and placed his mouth next to my ear. "-me."

I jumped away from him and rubbed the ear he had been so close too. "I prefer reading…" I mumbled and sneaked pass him. I snatched the book back to me and started walking away.

"You do know what people are saying about you behind your back?" He asked and I stopped walking.

I turned around and looked questioning at him. "What?" I asked and frowned.

"They say you're wasting that good looks on something as silly as reading. And I agree!" He said and forcefully grabbed my chin, making me face him. "Even your cousin agrees with them!" He said and smiled before crushing his lips to mine. I immediately struggled to get him off me. It was useless. He had pinned me towards a wall. After what seemed to be an eternity of trying to escape and denying Setzers tongue entrance he let me go.

I glared at him and grabbed my book, while leaving the smirking Setzer to just be plain evil.

"Am I really that weird, Kairi?" I asked the woman cooking.

"What? No, you're perfectly normal!" She said but it didn't sound that convincing.

"It's just that… there's no one here I can talk too…" I sighed and glared over at my cousin and his boyfriend making out.

"Really? No one?" Kairi said and frowned. "What about Setzer? He's… Handsome…" She mumbled while tasting whatever she was making.

I shivered in disgust. "No!" I simply said while lots of pictures popped into my head. Oh the nightmares I'd be having.

"Oh come on, Rox! He really likes you!" Sora said as he and Riku passed them towards the bedroom.

Oh how I hate living with these people. The only thing they do is sleeping with each other.

"What's up, Rox?" Hayner greeted me as he went up to Kairi and kissed her. Kairi giggled and fed him a spoon of… Eh… Soup, I guess.

"Oh nothing…" I muttered as I stalked back to my room. The most annoying thing with this is that I'm the only single one in this house. The others are dating each other.

Riku dates Sora, Hayner dates Kairi and Pence dates Olette. Oh, how I hate this.

Oh I almost forgot (don't ask me how), my little sister lives here too and she's single. I hope. Naminé. God, do I love that little princess. I'd do anything for her. That's the only reason I stay in this town, in this house.

My room looked precisely like it did when I left it. Clean and a bed ready for me to sleep in. The best room a fifteen year old book worm can wish for.

I undressed and laid down in the bed. 'I hate that stupid Setzer…' I thought as I felt my eyelids get heavy and my mind wonder away to the land of dreams.

"Wake up, Roxy!" Sora yelled next to my ear. I jumped up and threw my pillow at him.

"Take it easy Rox!" Hayner said and grinned at me. He was standing in the doorway with an arm wrapped around Kairi's waist. Why were they even here? Couldn't they just let me sleep? Oh well, I'm sure they had there reason.

"Get out of here!" I screamed while jumping out of the bed and glaring threatfully at them. They left me to get dressed.

"Oh yeah! Naminé is out riding her horse!" Sora said before closing the door.

Oh great, now I'm going to worry about her the whole day!

I looked through my wardrobe but found it almost empty. Just my nice pair of jeans and a shirt left. 'Oh well' I thought as I put them on.

When I entered the kitchen, I noticed that something was wrong. First of all, Setzer was there. Second of all, Setzers stuff was there and third the other ones were smiling goofy at me.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I approached the table.

"Well, Setzer's moving in with you!" Kairi squealed and smiled at me.

"He's… WHAT?" I screamed. I'm sure they think they're doing the right thing, but they're not.

Setzer smirked while taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, we know that you like him…" Sora started.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!!" I screamed as I moved towards the door. I had to get out of there before it went too far. "I'm leaving and when I come back, EVERYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HIM BETTER BE GONE!!" I screamed as I slammed the door.

I wasn't completely sure where I was going, just somewhere away.

"The nerve of them… The nerve of HIM… Can you believe that?" I had now started talking to a black cat. The cat just looked up at me and blinked. "I mean, seriously! Do they really think I'll agree to this?" The cat watched me as I paced around. It looked somewhat amused. "Can you imagine ME being as lovey-dovey as the others with HIM?" I complained loudly. "Me, being a little boy toy… No, never! Sora and the others might want that life but I don't! I want a more exciting life! Not just this… this… provincial life! No, I want something else! Something more!" I exclaimed and sighed as I sat down on the meadow full of flowers and closed my eyes. And that's when the first tear escaped my eye. I quickly wiped it away and promised myself not to cry anymore. The cat came up to me and stroked itself against my leg. I scratched it behind its ear. We sat like that for a while, me and the cat. Then a loud noise scared the cat away. I looked towards the source of the noise and saw Naminés horse come running. Without Naminé.

"Hey, take it easy!" I screamed as I ran up to it and tried to calm it down. The horse seemed quite scared. The question was of what? "Where's Naminé?" I screamed and the horse seemed to understand what I was saying. Hell of a smart horse.

It motioned further away on the road.

"Take me there!" I ordered as I got up on the horse. "Run! Run like hell!" I said to the horse that reluctantly started running.

My sweet innocent Naminé. What could have happened?

The horse stopped harshly right in front a pair of gates that seemed to lead to a castle. I stepped down from the horse that immediately ran away. So now I was alone.

"Meow." I heard from behind me. The black cat was standing there, looking at me.

"Hello, cat! Care to join me?" I asked as I opened the gates and walked inside, through an overgrown garden, towards the castle. The cat followed me. I stopped and looked up at the big door. This is it. I pushed it open and walked inside. It was dark inside. And empty. I swallowed my fears and started walking inside.

"Naminé?" I called out. "Naminé??"

Suddenly I heard something. I walked towards the source and saw a stair. I heard another noise that seemed to be coming from somewhere above me and so I walked up the stairs into a big dark room.

"Naminé?" I called out.

"Roxas?" I heard Naminés voice from a cell in what I now saw was a dungeon. "Oh my god, Roxas! You have to get out!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" I stated and started shaking the bars that separated me from my sister.

"Oh, would you look what the cat dragged in… Another intruder!" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Please! Whoever you are! Please let my sister go!" I pleaded.

"She's an intruder. She has to stay here!" The person hiding in the dark stated.

"Please!" I begged.

"No."

"Please? Take me instead!" I bargained.

"Hmm…" The person purred. "Do you promise you'll stay here forever?"

I hesitated for a moment. "… Yes." I said and gulped. "Please, let her go now…"

The person opened the cell and let out my sister. She immediately ran up to me and clung to my arm. In the dim light, I took a good look at the person. It wasn't really a man; it was more like a monster. A wolf like creature on two legs. With fangs. A beast. I shivered in fright of the thought that I was going to stay here. But better me then my sister.

"What are you?" I asked as I embraced my sister.

"Does it really matter?" The beast asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Guess not…" I said as I let Naminé go. "Naminé, promise to be a nice girl…" I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I promise…" She whispered and looked at me. "I want you to come home with me, big brother."

"I can't. But Kairi will take good care of you, I promise." I sobbed.

The beast had somewhat gotten enough and picked up Naminé and carried her away. "No!" I screamed as I watched through the window how the beast put her in a carriage that drove towards the village. I cried more then ever as the beast came up again.

"Come here and I'll show you to your room!" The beast said.

"What?" I asked. I had assumed I would be staying in the dungeon like my sister had.

"What? You want to stay here?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No… But-" I started but was interrupted.

"Then COME!" He muttered. I followed him down the stair and away.

"I hope you'll like it here." He mumbled as we walked through the dark corridors. "The castle is your home now, so you can go wherever you want… Except for the west wing." He said and smiled at me.

"What's in the west-" I started but was interrupted.

"It's just forbidden, okay?" He said lazily and yawned. "You will join me for supper soon… And that's not a request!" The beast said as he closed the door behind me.

My room. A large bed. A balcony. A pink wardrobe. No books. How would I ever survive?

* * *

**LalaHachi: **Hehe... This is gonna be a weird story...


	2. Chapter 2

"You should get dressed for supper!" Someone said. I looked around but there was no one in there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I whispered, frightened to death.

"No, of course not… The voices are from inside your head… Of course someone's here, idiot!" I heard an annoyed voice from somewhere in the room say.

I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. Except the… wardrobe. It looked a bit like a face there, didn't it?

"I can see that your young, but I assumed you had some brain…" The wardrobe said. At least I think it did… I could see its 'mouth' move. I screamed and ran to the balcony and tried to open the door violently.

"The wardrobe talks!" I screamed.

"Yes, I'm a talking wardrobe, now get dressed!" The wardrobe said and sighed.

"Why do you talk?" I asked, still not coming closer.

"Oh no reason, now get dressed!" The wardrobe ordered me and threw some clothes out on the bed.

Okay, a talking wardrobe… Now CALM down Roxas.

"I-I am not eating supper with him!" I said. I wasn't going to be easy dealt with.

"Yes, you are!" The wardrobe said and glared at me.

"No, I'm not!" I continued, but looked slightly at the clothes I was offered. They looked awfully comfortable.

"If you don't eat dinner with him, he'll get mad…" The wardrobe said and it sounded a lot like a threat. It probably was too.

"So?" I asked and tried not to sound scared but by the look of the wardrobe I think I failed miserably.

"Believe me; you do NOT want him mad…" Another threat-alike sentence left the wardrobes 'mouth'.

"Oh really?" I asked and tried to act cool.

"Yes, REALLY! And aren't you hungry? Don't you just love the thought of something to eat?" The wardrobe teased me.

"Eh… I can…" I felt something in my head scream 'Oh hell no you aren't! Do NOT skip supper! You are going to eat!' and my stomach have that familiar feel of hunger. "Fine, whatever…" I mumbled, feeling a little ashamed of giving in so easily.

"Oh don't be so pitiful! Now put this on!" The wardrobe said and threw some clothes at me.

"You're kidding, right?" I said as I looked at the silky fabric.

"No, not really… But maybe it would be too soon." The wardrobe said and took back the pink dress.

"What do you mean 'too soon'?" I asked. NO way in HELL would I EVER wear that dress.

"Nothing!" The wardrobe said and fake-smiled.

"So, what should I call you? 'Wardrobe'?" I said as I took some other clothes the wardrobe reached me. As soon as the first shock had left my body I kind of didn't think about how weird it was with a talking wardrobe anymore.

"If you're referring to what my name is, it's Marluxia." The wardrobe said and raised an eyebrow as I stripped down to my underwear and put on the clothes.

"Okay then, _Marluxia_. When is it time for supper?" I asked as I looked in the mirror.

The wardrobe was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Time for supper!" A squeaky voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Now." The wardrobe said and motioned towards the door.

I opened it and saw a clock standing outside _smiling _at me.

"Why does the furniture's talk here?" Roxas groaned.

"Eh… That's a story we'll have to tell another time…" The clock said.

"Okay, fine…" I muttered.

"Hey, Vexen!" Marluxia/the wardrobe called out.

"Yes, Marluxia?" The clock answered.

"Make sure he doesn't get hurt…" Marluxia said and smiled evilly. The clock nodded and closed the door behind us.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked and tried to not sound as scared as I felt.

"Eh… I don't think you want to know. I assure you it was just an immature joke!" The clock said nervously.

"What kind of joke?" I asked and got the impression that I probably didn't want to know after all.

"Eh… Master usually… bites his lover during intercourse…" The clock said uncomfortably.

The silent was thick enough to cut through. It was like the whole castle screamed 'AWKWARD!'.

When I finally got my ability to speak back the first words out of my mouth were "I'm not his lover."

"Yes, I know. But Marluxia has a dirty mind which I prefer to stay out of." The clock said. "We're here!" He said and opened the door into the dining hall. "Time for supper!"

"Wow." Was all I could say. Food. Nice food. Fancy food. Fancy room. Me like.

"You like it?" The beast chuckled and smirked.

"Yes." I said, too scared to say anything else.

"Good, good." He mused as I sat down on the other side of the long table.

We ate dinner in silence. After dinner the beast walked up to me and pulled my chair out so that I could stand up.

"Thank you." I mumbled and moved towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The beast asked as I reached out for the doorknob.

"Eh… Back to my room." I said and turned around to look at him. His mane was red. How odd.

"Why would you go back there?" The beast said as he moved towards me.

"To sle-sleep." I stammered.

"Now why would you do that now?" He asked and put his hands on both sides of me, trapping me towards the wall.

"Because I'm tired…" I mumbled.

I was just about to escape him when he pressed his lips to mine. I immediately tried to push him away from me but he was stronger. I used all my power to push him away from me, I really did but it just didn't work.

This happened to me a lot. At least with Setzer around. But these kisses weren't as forceful as the ones I get from Setzer. These were more caring. More respectful. But in this situation, that didn't mean a shit to me.

He left my lips and started attacking my throat and neck. I desperately tried to get him off of me but with no success. I started screaming. A lot.

Suddenly he stopped and threw me over his shoulder. I kept screaming but I also started kicking and hitting him, but he didn't even seem to notice.

We went through a corridor and I started getting tired from screaming so much. He opened a door that led into a bedroom.

'He's going to freaking rape me!' I thought as he threw me on the bed and climbed me. He started taking off my shirt.

This can't be happening. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This CAN'T be happening.

I did the only thing I could think of. I kneed him.

It was too dark to see his reaction but he slid off of me. I grabbed my shirt and ran for it. Out, out, out of the room. And out, out, out of the castle. If he's going to rape me then I can _not_ stay there. I opened the gates and ran into the forest. Suddenly there was a bunch of wolves chasing me and the last I remembered was that one of them bit my ankle.

---

When I woke up I was back in the castle. I was lying on the floor and two of the talking furnitures were bandaging my ankle.

"What happened?" I asked and sat up.

"You would have been dead by now if Master hadn't saved you, dude!" A candleholder said.

"Yes, indeed you would've been… You shouldn't have left the castle. You promised you wouldn't." Vexen/The clock said.

"He. Tried. To. Rape. Me. I will not stay with someone who would do that!" I said and crossed my arms.

"Yes, I know. But he saved you and got seriously hurt. Think of that instead." Vexen said as he finished bandaging my foot.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

The candle lighter pointed towards a big door.

I went up to the door and opened it. In there, the beast was sitting and licking his scars.

"Don't do that! Let me help you!" I said and took one of the wet towels from one of the furnitures who had been trying to clean his scars.

He let me put it on the scar only to jerk the arm away. "THAT HURTS!" He screamed.

"IT WOULDN'T HURT AS MUCH IF YOU STOPPED MOVING!" I screamed back.

All the furnitures gasped. They probably weren't used to people talking back to the beast.

"THAT WOULDN'T BE NEEDED IF YOU HADN'T RAN AWAY!" He screamed back.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE RAN AWAY IF YOU HADN'T TRIED TO RAPE ME!" I screamed back.

"Well… But…" The beast didn't seem to have an answer for that. "You shouldn't have come here in the first place…" He mumbled as he looked away.

'He's trying to turn this around so it seems like it's my fault? That son of a bitch!'

"I had to save my sister!" I exclaimed. "Now hold still." I said and put the towel over his scar. He groaned in pain. "Thank you for saving me by the way…" I mumbled and looked down at me knees.

The beast glanced over at me and smirked. "You're welcome." He said simply.

We sat there for a while. Me, cleaning his scars, and him, smiling smugly for some reason I prefer not to know.

"You should probably go to sleep now. You seem tired." The beast stated.

"Eh… Okay… Bye!" I said and left the room and went to my room.

* * *

**LalaHachi:** I'm probably gonna finish putting up all the chapters today because I'm gonna be home all day... Cuz I'm sick...

And I know this version is freaky and dumb but it's just the way I am xD


	3. Chapter 3

"You ran away? Nice going, idiot!" Marluxia ranted as I told him what I'd done.

"He TRIED to RAPE me!" I defended myself.

"So?" Marluxia said and frowned.

"So! What should I have done? LET him rape me?" I asked and started to get annoyed.

"YES! Why not?" The pink wardrobe said like I had finally solved a hard puzzle.

"Because I do NOT want to be raped!" I said and gestured big with my arms.

"Oh come on! It's always fun with a lay once in a while." Marluxia said and rolled his eyes.

I stared blankly at him. "So… enough about me… Do you have a partner?" I asked to change subject.

"Yes, as the matter of fact I'm married." Marluxia said and smiled.

"To who? The beast?" I asked.

"No, that's my son!" Marluxia said.

"So… Who's your wife then?" I asked and threw myself on the bed.

"First of all; husband. And it's Vexen, the clock." Marluxia said as his mind drifted away.

Wait a minute… How the hell can two guys, a wardrobe and a clock, get a kid?

"But… How can the beast be your son then?" I asked.

"Magic!" The wardrobe exclaimed.

"But-" I started but was interrupted.

"MAGIC I TELL YA!!" The wardrobe said louder.

"… Fine… Good night…" I said and went to sleep.

"Good morning sunshine!" Marluxia greeted me.

"Let me sleep…" I groaned, not remembering where I was at first. I thought I was talking to my annoying cousin when in fact I was talking to a pink wardrobe.

"No, now GET UP!" The wardrobe screamed.

I jerked up and stared at the wardrobe.

My first thought was: Oh my God a talking wardrobe!

Then I remembered yesterday and sighed.

"Fine." I said and got up.

"Here's some warm clothes. It's snowing outside." Marluxia said.

"I see…" I said and put on the clothes.

"Feel free to take a walk outside." Marluxia said and smiled devilishly.

"Eh… Okay… I might do that…" I mumbled and hurried out of there.

Marluxia scares me.

I decided to take a walk outside since the super über scary wardrobe had suggested it. Of course he had had a reason for suggesting that. But I didn't think of that until I saw a certain someone in the garden.

"Crap." I muttered as the beast saw me. He didn't hear me though, thank God.

"Hello, Roxy!" He said and went up to me.

"Hello… you." I said, doubting it was particularly polite to call him 'beast'.

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and started walking towards the fountain. The water was, not so surprisingly, frozen so I couldn't see my mirror image like I wanted to. Oh well! "Why does your furnitures talk?" I asked.

"Oh, an old curse. Nothing important. I could tell you the story if you want too." He said and smiled.

"I'd like that." I said and smiled.

"Okay… Let's see if I remember it precisely like it is… Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shining castle." He started and I recognized that sentence. So I focused on trying to remember when I had read or heard that story, which caused me to space out for a while. But I remembered soon enough. "If not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who-" He continued but I interrupted him.

"For who could ever learn to love a beast?" I said and he looked amused at me. "I've read that story." I stated and smiled quickly.

"Really?" He purred.

"Yes. REALLY." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Did you like it?" He asked and leaned down so his eyes was in the same level as mine.

"Yes, sort of. If my cousin hadn't been so annoying I might've liked it better…" I trailed off and immediately felt sad. My cousin. I even missed him, though he's an idiot.

"Then you must know why you are here." The beast said and grinned widely.

I thought for moment then shook my head. What was he talking about?

"If he could learn to love another and earn his love in return by the time the last pedal fell, then the spell would be broken." The beast said and came close to me.

WHAT?! THAT'S his master plan of turning back into human?! GETTING ME TO LOVE HIM?! Well, good luck with that.

Instead of saying that I went for the simple "Oh."

"Isn't that interesting?" The beast asked, now trapping me towards a tree.

"Eh… Let's do something else!" I said and escaped from him.

"Like what?" He asked and was now leaning towards the tree. I looked around for something to do. A couple of birds sitting on the ground gave me an idea.

"Feed the birds?" I asked and shrugged as to show I just randomly said something.

Axel grinned. "Sure, Roxy."

"These damn birds refuse to eat from me…" The beast muttered.

I looked at him and laughed. "You're not doing it right." I said and leaned down to show him how to do it.

"Oh…" He said and I laughed at his facial expression.

To be honest, I actually had a lot of fun hanging with him. He was like a different person, but then again it might just be an act to get me to like him.

When I looked at the beast again, there was birds everywhere. I smiled to myself and walked away a bit. I took up some snow and formed it into a ball. Well, why not? It's the perfect test to see if he is faking or not. If he's faking, I will see him try to keep his anger under control. If he's not faking… Well, I don't know.

I threw the snowball at him and held my breath as the snowball hit the beast in the head. At first he looked mad but then he grinned at me while picking up a hell lot of snow, shaping it into a ball.

'I take it he wasn't faking it then…' I thought as we had a snowball fight I would probably never forget.

For once I was happy and felt like I belonged.

After the snowball fight we went inside and drank some hot cocoa. He kept looking at me strangely. He whispered something to his servant.

"Roxas, I have a surprise for you…" He whispered in my ear and grabbed my hand. He led me through a couple of corridors I hadn't been in before. Then he stopped in front of a huge door. "Close your eyes…" He murmured. At first I didn't want to, but after having a staring contest with the beast I decided to do as I was told.

He led me inside the room. "Open your eyes, Roxas!" He said and I opened my eyes to see a enormous library.

"Oh. My. God." I said and looked around.

"No, just me!" The beast joked.

I rolled my eyes, but let a smile pride my lips.

Books.

"Do you like it?" The beast asked and smiled at me.

"Yes." I said and started running around, looking for a book to start with.

"Then it's all yours…" he murmured and left me alone with my books.

While I was dancing around in happiness, somewhere else people were plotting against me.

"We know Roxas likes you, he's just to proud to admit it." Kairi said to Setzer.

"Yeah, it's obvious." Sora butted in.

The others kept quiet, standing behind them.

"But… he needs a bigger reason. One that gives him no other choice then understanding his feelings for you." Kairi said and smiled.

Naminé frowned. "What are you going to do?" she asked curiously.

Kairi turned and smiled at her. "I'll tell you soon enough. We just have to find Roxas first."

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Eh.. still too weird, isn't it? Oh well...


	4. Chapter 4

'I'm staying here forever!' I thought as I ran around in the library. So many books to read!

'Like you have a choice!' A voice echoed inside me.

Right, I'm a prisoner here.

My mood sank.

The beast entered the room and smiled at me. "What's your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing, I guess." I answered as politely as I could.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me then?" He asked and smiled nicely at me.

"Like I have a choice…" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" The beast said coldly.

"I said; yes, dinner seems nice." I lied and fake-smiled at him.

"No you didn't." The beast stated.

"But that's what I meant." I stated back and went back to the books.

"See you later then!" He said and left me.

'You have to stay here forever. It's not an option. You'll never see Naminé again.' The voice continued.

I sank down in a chair with a random book and started reading as silent tears rolled down on my cheeks. 'At least I have my books and the beast as company.' I thought and smiled a bit when I thought about the beast. 'And I don't have to deal with Setzer either… Maybe this isn't so bad…'

"So, I was thinking you could wear this…" Marluxia, the pink pain in the ass, started.

"No." I said and looked at the piece of clothing he was holding up in front of me.

"Why not?" He whined and pouted. I think he did at least, but I couldn't be sure since he was, as established before, a wardrobe.

"Because…" I started, taking a deep breath. "It's. A. DRESS!" I screamed at him.

"But it would look good on you." Marluxia stated. My left eye twitched as I looked at the blue dress again.

"No." I said shaking my head in horror.

"The beast will like it… And what else will you wear?" He asked and smiled evilly. "You will dance after all…"

Ouch, he found my only weakness. "I will only try it on." I stated and glared at him.

"Sure you will…" The wardrobe hummed.

Let's just hope I survive tonight. Dancing isn't really my thing…

The last couple of days, I've spent in the library. At first alone, then the beast joined me, showing me his favourite books and so on. And lately I've been getting this… tingle in my stomach whenever his around. I think… I might love him. I think I might love the beast.

"Are you ready Roxas?" Marluxia asked teasingly as I sat on the bed, painfully aware of the blue dress I was wearing and the way my hair had been fixed. WHY?!

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I mumbled while glaring at him. True this was supposed to be a womans room, but couldn't they have had some male clothes? They had a couple of days ago!

"Then hurry up and go dance!" He said dreamingly.

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled as I slowly rose from the bed and left the room without another word. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I walked to the grand hall. The beast was already down there, waiting for me. He was wearing a suit, something I'd never seen him in before. He looked good in it. The beast glanced in my direction and saw me looking at him. He eyed me and smiled.

"Are you coming, Roxy?" He asked and winked at me.

Since my body had been beside a wall, the beast hadn't seen the dress yet. But he had seen the hair. I stood there for a moment before showing the rest of my body.

The beast's eyes widened and the smile became wider, something that scared me but in a good way.

"Looking good, Rox." He snickered as I graciously walked down the stairs to him.

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him.

He led me into the ball room and the music started.

"I'm not very good at this. Plus, I'm wearing high heels." I stated with an insecure facial expression.

The beast chuckled. "Then I'll teach you." He said and got in position. I took the woman's position and the dance started. I was so focused on not stomping on his feet that I looked down through the whole first song.

When the second song started, the beast gently pushed my chin up so my eyes met his. "Just relax and enjoy, will ya?" He said and smiled at me.

I blushed and nodded. Through the whole second song, our eyes were connected. Like a magic bond that was not to be broken. Right then, it was just me and him in that room. In that world. No one else. Then the music stopped and the magic was broken.

I saw a balcony and gently pulled the beast with me out on it. The night was clear and stars covered the sky.

"Are you happy here with me, Roxas?" The beast suddenly asked. I looked back at him to see the facial expression we all know as the why-the-hell-did-I-say-that?-expression.

I smiled at him before turning back to the stars. "Honestly, yes."

"Good." He stated and went up to me.

I turned to him and looked into his eyes. He leaned closer and I knew what was coming. He leaned so close our nose tips were touching. Just as our lips were almost touching, I have a flashback of Setzer doing the same thing, the beast was about to do and shivered. The beast pulled away and I felt like smacking myself hard.

"Is something wrong?" The beast asked and looked worried.

I remembered asking Kairi if I was weird that day. I remembered that being the day before I came here. I remembered Naminé. "It's just… I wish I could see Naminé one last time…" I mumbled.

The beast seemed puzzled by my wish and seemed deep in thought for a moment. Then he shone up. "I know a way!"

The beast took me to the west wing. How to describe the west wing? Hmm… RUINED. MESSY. DESTROYED.

The only not broken thing in the room was a rose in some sort of glass box, standing on a table. I studied it for moment. Almost all the pedestals had fallen down. And then I realized what it must be.

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last pedal fell, then the spell would be broken._

So this rose is like an hourglass? Cool!

"Here it is!" The beast exclaimed and reached me a mirror. "This mirror will show you anything you wish to see." He stated.

"I want to see… Naminé." I said and my mirror image was replaced by Naminé's terrified face.

"No! No, please don't!" She screamed and my heart broke when I heard her whines. Then suddenly, Setzer popped up beside her.

"Until that brother or yours return, you're gonna be a nice girl, got it?" He hissed at her. Naminé nodded reluctantly while she held back her tears.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Setzer has my sister!"

"Setzer?" The beast asked and frowned.

"He'll hurt her. He's a bad guy. My poor little Naminé!" I hugged the mirror as tears rolled down my face.

"Then you've got to save her." The beast stated, looking away from me.

"What?" I asked, not believing what I thought I was hearing.

"I release you. You are no longer a prisoner here. Go save her." The beast said quietly.

I couldn't believe this. "Thank you!" I exclaimed as I looked at my sister in the mirror once more.

I reached the beast the mirror but he refused it. "Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." The beast said and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him.

When I first came here, I saw a beast. Now I see a caring and brave man. Things change so much.

"So this is goodbye?" I asked, feeling sad to leave.

"Probably. But I'll always remember you, I promise." He said and smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Before I go, could you tell me your name?" I asked.

"Axel." He stated and smirked. "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, Axel." I tried saying it. It sounded nice. "Thank you for understanding that she needs me." And with those words I left the castle. Well, I did change clothes first…


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I came to town, I marched right to the bar Setzer usually hung around and went right up to him. "You're back," He stated.

"Where's my sister?" I hissed and glared at him.

"Home at my place." He said and smiled creepily at me.

"Why?" I asked and glared at her.

"I've adopted her. Seeing as how you were such a bad influence on her." He said and smirked. "So the only way of getting her back is to let me move in with you." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my earlobe.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" I yelled as I jerked away from him, succesfully I might add, and wiped my ear much to his amusement. "In which way was I a bad influence?!" I screamed at him.

"She claimed you were held hostage by a horrible beast." He said and laughed. "She probably got that from one of those stupid books you read." He rose from his chair and started walking towards me.

"I was!" I exclaimed.

Setzer looked at me and laughed. "Prove it!" He challenged me as he trapped me against a wall.

How the hell do I prove I was captured by a beast? If only I had some magic way to show a picture of the beast… Like… A window of some sort that magically could show anyone you wanted to see…

… The mirror!

"Show me the beast!" I demanded and held the mirror in front of Setzer.

Setzers eyes widened and he grabbed the mirror from me.

"Hey give that back!" I said and tried to snatch it back.

He held it up so everyone could see it. "A BEAST!!" He exclaimed. Gasps and horror filled the bar. "WE'VE GOT TO KILL IT!"

Everyone seemed to agree on that.

'Oh no…' Before I knew it, the whole town was marching towards the castle with different kinds of weapons in their hands. 'I can't help thinking this is partly my fault… Wait. I forgot about Naminé!'

I ran to Setzers house and ripped the door open. "Naminé?!" I called out. "NAMINÉ!?"

"Roxas?" I heard her call out. I followed the source of the noise to find Naminé washing some dishes in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I asked and embraced her.

"Yes." She said and smiled.

"Good." I said and took a deep breath. "Now we got to go save the beast." I stated.

Naminé looked at me for a moment like I was joking. "Why?" She then asked, when my facial expression confirmed that I was serious.

"Because I lo-" I stopped myself. "Because he saved my life."

"Okay. Fine." Naminé said reluctantly.

"Come on, let's go!" I said and pulled her with me outside. "Go get your horse!" I ordered as I started running towards the castle. A good thing about this was that Setzer didn't know where the beast lived.

"Eh… Sir? Why is Roxas running away?" The clock asked Axel as they watched the blonde open the gates. "And why aren't you following him?"

"I let him go." Axel said in monotone. "He doesn't have to stay here anymore."

The clock gasped. "You… WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because I love him."

"Fuck." I mumbled as I fumbled with opening the gates to the castle. Setzer and the other ones were almost here. I managed to open them just as I heard; "LOOK! THERE'S A CASTLE OVER THERE!"

"Naminé! Hurry up and go ahead to warn them!" I screamed at her while pulling open the gates for her to run through. I then closed them behind her. Naminé turned around and looked at me. "KEEP RUNNING!" I screamed at her and she nodded as she kept on running.

I ran further away from the castle to meet the crowd. It was my fault after all. Around the corner, they came. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" I screamed at them.

Setzer looked at me, then started laughing. "Or else? What will you do? Hit us with a stick?"

"Eh…" To be honest, I hadn't thought this far. "No?"

Setzer turned to the others behind him. "You go ahead." He ordered, then turned back to me with a freaky smile on. "I'm gonna show Blondie here, not to mess with his elders."

The others moved past us as he grabbed my wrists and held me there. As soon as the others were out of sight, his lips attacked me. This time it was much rougher and I struggled more then ever to escape. "Let me go…" I let escape my mouth weakly.

"Why would I?" He chuckled mockingly.

I had no REAL answer to that. None that he would accept at least. 'Because I tell you so' wasn't really a good excuse now was it?

So I just glared at him. He smiled devilishly and laughed. "That's what I thought!"

Naminé managed to get into the castle to be met by a certain clock. "Where's the beast?!" She asked, shaking it violently.

"In the west wing…" The clock mumbled, dizzy as he was.

"Okay, thanks!" She exclaimed. She knew where the west wing was… It was there she had been caught by the beast after all…

"Eh… Why is there a lot of people with weapons coming towards the castle?" Marluxia asked his friend, the candleholder.

"As if I would know… But we should do something about them…"

Naminé pulled the door open and ran in there to see the beast looking out the window emotionlessly. "Eh… Excuse me?" She called out.

The beast didn't even acknowledge her. He was different in some way, she thought.

"Eh… EXCUSE ME?!" She almost screamed as she approached him.

"What is it?" he growled at her as he turned around, showing his white sharp teeth.

Naminé held her breath. This was the beast she remembered, but still he was so different. "Ro-Roxas…" She stammered in fear. "He's in trouble…"

The beast instantly jerked up and ran past her. "Where is he?"

"Outside the gate. He was going to try to keep the mob occupied…" Naminé looked out the window to see the mob just outside the castle.

The beast ran out of room and down.

"Please stop?" I pleaded to Setzer, who was currently trying to take off my shirt.

He looked up at me with an evil grin. "That's the most pathetic try so far!" He exclaimed as he succesfully removed my shirt. "I think I liked it better when you were kicking and screaming…" He said and smirked as he looked up at my hands who were tied to a tree. I have no idea where he got the rope from and to be honest I don't really want to know…

I was panicking and my mind was in chaos. Not only because I was about to get raped (I had seen it coming a while back ago but of course it still came as a bit of a shock and was nevertheless horrible and disgusting) but also because the be- Axel was in danger. Axel. Not 'the beast'. His name is Axel. Got it memorized, Roxas?

Suddenly, Setzer was pulled off of me and I heard a furious growl.

The beast.

Naminé ran after the beast to find Roxas. The hallway was full of furnitures fighting the mob as Naminé ran past them and out of the door. She could see the beast fighting someone and thought that maybe it was Roxas. In that case she had to help him.

Before me, I saw a fight that would only end with someone dying. One side, there was Setzer. On the other side, there was the beast. And right in front of them was a ravine. If someone fell down there, they would die. I was tied to the tree and couldn't do anything to help. Suddenly I felt someone untying me, and looked up to see Naminé. "Thank you," I whispered as I was released.

I tried to pull away Setzer from the beast but Naminé wouldn't let me. "So what if the beast dies! Let's go!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her. "I'm not going to let him die," I stated.

Just as I said that, there was a growl in pain. I turned around to see a knife piercing through the beast's stomach. He fell to the ground, trying to pull out the knife. Setzer turned to me with a devilish smile on. "Now that's sorted out. Where were we?"

I don't know why I did it. I didn't have control over my body. I just… pushed him. I pushed him down the ravine. "Roxas!" Naminé called out as I watched Setzer's body hit the ground, dead. I just killed him. He's dead. I killed him, he's dead. Oh no. I'm going to be sent to prison for this. Stupid Setzer.

A growl in pain, woke me up from my state of shock. I immediately kneeled in front of the beast.

"Roxas… I'm sorry… For everything…" He growled and frowned.

"No, Axel. It's okay. Everything will be fine," I stated though I didn't believe in it myself.

"Roxas… I wish you knew how beautiful you really are to me…" The beast mumbled and closed his eyes. His breathing stopped and I wanted to scream.

But all I could say, was the words from deep within my heart. "Don't go… I love you…"

If this was a fairy tale. Axel would live. But it isn't, now is it? Oh wait it is…

In my arm, I could feel the beast… transform?

I pulled away and looked as the beast's face and body… morphed, as to put it bluntly. His claws became nails, and his fur kind of melted away. Slowly a man's body replaced the beast's. The man was long, pale and skinny with hair like a red mane, going in all directions.

I couldn't stop staring at the magic going on in front of me, as the man sat up and looked at his own hands with a huge smile. "I'm me again!" He exclaimed, jumping up and looking at is body.

What happened to the beast? Who the hell is this guy? What happened to Axel? What happened to the man I loved?

"Roxas, look! I'm me again!" He exclaimed, running up to me. "I'm human!"

_If he could learn to love another and earn his love in return by the time the last pedal fell, __**then the spell would be broken. **_

"Axel… Is that you?" I had to ask. I couldn't believe it.

Axel didn't look impressed. "Yes, who else?"

"AXEL!" I exclaimed and embraced him. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yes, I am… And Roxas…" He put his mouth next to my ear. "I love you too…"

* * *

**LalaHachi:** The end...? Or should I do an epilouge? Tell me if you think so ;P


	6. Chapter 6

**LalaHachi:** Okay so I updated... This is NOT a epilouge... I suck at writing those... I just end up making a new plot... so here's the... Eh... Sequel-thingy? xD

* * *

The fight in the castle ended with the people fleeing for the village. They ran past us where we were in the forest. Axel was wounded and had to be carried to the castle. As I entered the castle with my wounded… Wait a minute… my?

I frowned. He wasn't mine… or was he?

Anyhow, as I entered the castle with the wounded sexy… DAMNIT! URGH!

As I entered the castle with the wounded Axel there was, how ever, people in there. The first person to catch my attention was a pink haired man that embraced me as soon as I was inside.

"ROXAS! LOOK I'M A HUMAN AGAIN!!" He exclaimed as I tried to get away from him.

"Marluxia…?" I managed to get out as I got away from him.

"Well, duh!" The man said bitchily and dragged a blonde man close to him. "This is Vexen, my beloved."

I looked from the man to Marluxia and back to him again. "That's great! You're a lovely couple!" I lied and looked over at Axel were he was being taken care off by some blonde woman.

Naminé tugged at my shirt and I looked down at her. "Roxas… Can we leave now?"

---

Axel knew that I couldn't stay with him without Naminé, it would just make me miserable. So he walked us back to the village and all the way to the little house that was our home.

Kairi and the others greeted us with hugs and words of affection. Naminé accepted them happily but I simply pushed them away, glaring evilly at them. "Don't even talk to me," I hissed and glared at them. "How could you let Setzer take Naminé? I can't believe -" I started but Kairi had already moved past me.

"Well, hello! And who might you be? Are you perhaps interested in our Roxas or just somewhere to stay?" She asked the unknowing Axel.

Axel grinned and looked at me mischievous before answering. "Actually, I'm very interested in Roxas, but I'm afraid I can't have him," Axel said, acting devastated.

Kairi looked at me with a what-the-hell-he's-perfect-look. She turned back to Axel. "Oh, how come?"

"Well, he can't leave his sister behind and I can't leave my castle, and that's quite the problem," Axel said dramatically.

"Well, Roxas can bring his sister to the castle, can't he?" Kairi asked and looked at Naminé, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure she's happy here and wouldn't want to move away from all the nice people here. Besides, she can't let her brothers happiness force her to stay in such a scary place. Her happiness is equally as important," Axel stated, looking sad, for real this time. "Well, I should get going… See ya, Roxas…"

He went up to me and extended an hand, waiting for me to take it. "Is this good bye for real… again?" I asked, swallowing as I slowly reached to take his hand.

"Yes, Roxas. This is good bye for real," Axel said and shook my hand before releasing it and turning around. "Good bye Roxas."

As Axel walked away, all I could do was stand there and stare at my hand. I didn't even notice the tears that had started falling. As soon as I noticed them, I turned around and rushed inside and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

Naminé looked after me, she even tried reaching out for me as I ran inside but when she realized I was too upset to notice she became sad. 'Is the beast really that important to big brother?' She thought. She had to do something and she knew it. She couldn't let her brother be miserable like this. She broke away from Kairi, who was holding her hand comforting and ran towards the stables. She needed to catch up with him.

---

The door opened and Olette stepped in. She walked up to the bed and put an arm around me. I flinched away from her and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Roxas, please hear me out!" Olette pleaded, sounding truly sorry.

---

"Beast! Stop!" Naminé screamed as she caught up with the redhead.

Axel sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm human, can't you see? Stop calling me beast…"

"Let me move in with you, beast!" Naminé demanded, looking down at Axel from her horse.

"STOP CALLING ME BEAST! And why would you want that?" Axel asked, now curious, raising an eyebrow at her.

"So that Roxas has to move in with you too," Naminé stated and held her breath for the answer to come.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. It wouldn't be fair to Roxas. This is something you siblings have to discuss without me interfering."

---

"We only wanted what was best for you," Olette's voice pleaded. "Please, Roxas… We were convinced that it was in your best interest. Besides, Naminé were scaring us with her story about the beast. We actually considered that you might be a bad influence on her…"

"The beast was for real!" I exclaimed as I opened the door, and glared at her.

"Not you too…" Olette mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You saw him too didn't you? The redhead that followed me here?" I questioned her, glaring fiercely at her.

She blinked repeatedly before regaining her ability to speak. "Just because his hair looked like a mane doesn't mean you can call him a beast. I thought he was pretty handsome in fact…"

I slapped my forehead in annoyance before starting to explain.

---

"But… but… He'll never do it unless he has too! He'll just say that he wants what's best for me and that living with you isn't good for me!" Naminé exclaimed desperately.

"Yeah, I know… he cares for you, be happy for that," Axel said and started walking again.

Naminé made her horse block the road. "But I know he cares for you too. And that he…" Naminé stopped herself. "… He'll miss you really much. Please… Do this for me?"

---

"I see…" Olette mumbled, nodding.

"So do you understand now?" I asked, feeling satisfied that I had managed to convince her.

"Yes, I understand… that you're out of your mind…" Olette muttered the last part but I heard her.

"If you don't believe me, leave!" I demanded, pointing out the door. Olette sighed but got up and left.

Before she even had left the room, Sora stormed in. "Naminé went after that guy!"

---

"I'm sorry, Naminé. I just can't force Roxas to do something like that. Now please let me through," Axel said trying to move past the horse.

Naminé scoffed as she moved away. "You're a coward!" She exclaimed before riding away.

"Coward? That's a new one…" Axel mumbled as he approached his castle, aware of that Naminé would not give up this easily.

---

As soon as I got out, I saw Naminé getting off her horse. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Naminé! Why did you do that for?!" I demanded to know.

"Roxas… Go live with Axel, please? I'll come too!" Naminé pleaded, clinging onto me.

I broke away from her and frowned. "Why… would I do that?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

"Because you love him," Naminé stated. "And he loves you. Don't let me be in your way."

"But…" I started.

"NO BUTS!" she interrupted. "Go to him NOW! Or I'll never talk to you again!"

I linked repeatedly in shock. "You're just being childish now."

"No, I grew out of that a long time ago. I'm only two years younger then you for crying out loud! I KNOW what I want and I don't want a depressed brother! NOW LEAVE!" Naminé looked furious by now and for once I was shocked. Naminé had never done this before.

"And they say I'M bad influence… look what a couple of days with Setzer has done to you! Now come on in…" I dragged Naminé with me a couple of meters before she broke away.

"I'M SERIOUS! GO TO HIM NOW!" Naminé yelled at me.

"You can't decide that! I refuse to leave you here!" I stuttered and looked at her like a mother does when lecturing her child.

"Roxas… You're not my mother OR father," Naminé said, raising an eyebrow. "Before you were all careless and relaxed. Back then you were totally cool. So don't try to be something you're not. It's not that cool."

I swallowed to hold the tears back. Ever since our parents died, I had become very responsible and over protective towards my sister because she was the only family I had. I loved her. And somehow in the process I had started seeing myself as her parent and guardian. And here she was, telling me to stop being something I wasn't. "Okay," I said and looked up at her. "I'll never be your parent again, just your brother. Your careless and relaxed brother."

I smiled at her, but not a nice smile. Sure, I had always been more like a parent to her but I was still a child on the inside. This was a challenge in a way. I was stubborn and was going to prove my point.

'This is going pretty good! Now he'll go to the beast out of pure stubbornness!' Naminé thought as she watched her older brother smile evilly at her.

"Well, I'm off!" I stated. 'Yes!' Naminé thought.

"I'm leaving this town and you behind." I continued and rose my head. Naminé almost cheered on the inside. Her plan was working. Even though she was sad that he'd probably leave without her, she could go living with them soon.

"I'm just gonna get my stuff!" I exclaimed, going to collect my stuff.

Naminé smiled as her brother ran inside. She was just too good at manipulating people wasn't she?

Her brother was soon back with just one bag. "The rest of the stuff is yours 'til I come back. IF I come back. Well, this is good bye! I have to leave now before I change my mind!" I said as I hugged Naminé before turning around and starting to walk away. I wasn't really serious about this and convinced I'd be back before the week was out but nevertheless I wanted to prove my point. Which was… Well… Eh… Oh yeah, that a badass brother wasn't good.

I seriously had no clue on where to go though. Well, actually I was dying to see Axel again, but it would feel weird to show up after three hours and exclaim: I'VE MISSED YOU! Or something so I'll pass.

I started walking in the opposite direction. "Well, bye!"

"ROXAS! THE BEAST'S CASTLE IS THAT WAY!" Naminé screamed, sounding panicked.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm going this way," I stated, looking out towards the road. "See you someday!"

* * *

**LalaHachi:** Told you I suck at epilouges -.-' xD Anyhow... This chapter feels really long and stupid... Probably is too.... BUT! I promise that this won't be one of those stories where I fail to end it at ALL. I WILL END THIS STORY!! GAAH! (don't ask, I'm just tired .)

**COMMERCIAL!!**

Please DO read my other stories :3 That would make me happy ~

I would especially love if you read:

- Money can't buy me love

- Like a leaf on the rooftop

- Smoking Hate

Because these are my personal favourites (well except this one and 'I know', but I know is already pretty popular, but I'd love if you read that one too ~)


	7. Chapter 7

"He did WHAT?" Axel exclaimed as Naminé explained what had happened. "Oh god… What was that good for?" he asked as he glared at the little girl.

"I was trying to make him come here!" Naminé said and pouted, sighing. "But now he's gone, God knows where… What should we do?" Naminé started then suddenly got an idea. "If only we had someone strong who cared about my brother so deeply that he would search for him. Someone no one recognizes… Someone who truly loves my brother. I WONDER IF SUCH A PERSON EXISTS," Naminé said, pronouncing every word a bit too obviously.

"Fine, I'll go look for him," Axel said and put on a coat. "But you're staying home with those crazy persons you live with!"

"I wouldn't dream of ruining such a great moment for you to bond," Naminé said, smiling sweetly.

Axel looked at Naminé before shaking his head. "I'm glad I didn't have to keep you as a prisoner…""Hey!" Naminé exclaimed and pouted. Axel smiled and ruffled her hair, only making the girl more irritated. Now all he had to do was find the other blonde…

…...

"Have any of you seen a blonde boy with big blue eyes?" Axel asked the five girls, gathering around him. He had missed this, he truly had. It had been like this everyday before he had turned into a beast. Girls used to adore him while boys wanted to be him, just the way it was supposed to be.

"No, but if you stay here with us, maybe he will pass by?" They said and giggled. He gently turned down their offer and continued, thinking. Where Could Roxas have gone? Was there any place Roxas could be interested in going to? OVER ALL?

Suddenly a bright idea awoke him from his trance. A library! Roxas was all about books so it was natural for him to feel safe around them, ergo, he should be around books. Axel turned to the girls, who had followed him, again and smiled one of his most charmingly smile. "Do you know where the closest bookshop is?"

…...

'BOOKS!' my mind screamed as I entered the bookshop. The owner looked up from the desk and examined me before going back to whatever he was doing. I slowly paced as far into the bookshop I could and sat down on a small chair, examining the books around me. I recognized many of them and took out a story I knew to well. I turned to the first page.

_Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired…_

"I knew I would find you here…" A low voice purred and I squeaked to find a certain someone stand right next to me. "And you didn't even notice me though I've been standing beside you for the last pages!"

"Axel! What are you doing here?" I asked and put the book away.

"I'm looking for you. Naminé told me what happened and wanted me to come and get you," Axel said and shook his head. "That girl is good at manipulating people, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess… But I'm not going home yet! And I'm not following you to your castle either!" I said stubbornly and stood up to leave the shop.

"Why do you have to be such a bother?" Axel said and shook his head. "I'm not leaving without you, you know!"

"Then you're paying for hotel, since you're the rich one here," I said and raised an eyebrow.

Axel shook his head and sighed. "Fine, but you're going home, the first thing in the morning!"

I shrugged and walked off, Axel trying to catch up with me. Now that he had changed appearance I had a hard time getting used to the fact that Axel and the Beast were the same person. It just didn't make any sense. So naturally, I had a hard time acting natural around Axel. Compared to his beastly form, he now looked secure and handsome. Something I had a hard time dealing with. But for now, I just ignored this and kept on walking.

…...

"When I said that you were paying for the room…" My voice was low and threatening. "I thought you would consider renting TWO rooms or at least one with two separate beds!" I practically yelled as I watched the double bed.

"Since I'm paying, I want something from the money. Spending the night with you is more than enough," Axel said and grinned.

"You make me sound like a whore," I muttered and put down my bag, sighing as I realized there was no point arguing about this.

"But you're not. You're too valuable to be a whore," Axel responded, taking a step closer while his hand reached out to touch my waist.

"And now you're insulting Kairi?" I joked as Axel wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, chuckling slightly.

This was somehow uncomfortable. Because, deep inside, to me, Axel was a stranger. He was technically the same person he had always been but… I just couldn't see him as the beast. Instead I could just see an incredible hot guy that was coming on to me.

"I'm afraid I didn't mean to insult anyone you care about," Axel said and kissed my forehead.

"It-it's okay…" I stuttered and blushed furiously.

"Well, that's a relief. What's up with you, Roxas? Are you not feeling very well? You're acting all weird…" Axel then mumbled and felt my forehead but shook his head. "No, no fever."

"I'm just… uncomfortable because of the way you look now I guess…" I mumbled and looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Why? I still love you," Axel asked and sighed, leaning down so he was in eye-level with me. "Do you still love me?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. When I thought about the beast my heart was warmed up but when I looked at this man before me, all I could feel was attraction. "Yes," I then said and smiled at him. It was true, in a way.

Axel returned the smile before kissing me.

As soon as I closed my eyes, the kiss became magical. I knew those lips, even if it just was from the time they took advantage of me, and I knew the person they belonged to. The beast. And I truly loved him. But as soon as I opened my eyes, most of the magic faded away. This caused me to close my eyes again.

This was a problem.

What if I never got over this grudge I had against the way he now looked? Would that end with us having to go separate ways? No, I would get over this, starting now.

I took the first initiative to deepen the kiss and Axel didn't complain at all. I then opened my eyes, trying to recognize the beast I knew. I could see some sides of him that I recognized and I felt the kiss become more enjoyable. I would get over this.

I broke away from the kiss and started studying things, trying to get my brain to understand that this was the same guy he had been in his beastly form. But it refused to listen.

"So… Roxas. You're probably tired and so am I, so why don't we go to bed?" Axel asked, his arms around me.

"Okay… Sure…" I mumbled and took off my pants before crawling down under the covers. The shirt had to deal with staying on since I was way too embarrassed to sleep next to Axel in just my underwear. Axel didn't seem to think that was the slightest embarrassing though and crawled down next to me in just hi boxers.

Later when Axel had fallen asleep, I turned to look at him.

I would get over this.

* * *

LalaHachi: Gah, don't complain! I updated! Even if it was just... this thing...?

I'm going to England tomorrow and I'll be gone three weeks. BE HAPPY I UPDATED BEFORE LEAVING!


End file.
